gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:No Air Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung No Air by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. It is sung by Will's Group, with solos from Finn and Rachel. Sue becomes co-director of the New Directions and creates her own sub-group, Sue's Kids, created to beat the original New Directions at Sectionals. Quinn is visibly angry that Finn and Rachel are taking the lead solos because she sees they're growing extremely close as they practice. This song was originally planned for Sectionals, until Sue resigns as co-director of the New Directions. LYRICS: Brittany, Quinn and Puck: Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Will's Group: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Rachel and Finn: So how (Rachel: How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) To live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Will's Group: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air, air) (Finn: Air) It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Finn: Without me, Yeah!) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, No) (Finn: No air...) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no, no air (Finn: Baby) (Rachel: No) No air No air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah Yeah Yeah No Will's Group: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn: No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Whenever you ain't there) (Finn: No breathing) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So Deep) (Finn: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel: Without Me) (Finn: Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe - No air) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No No No) No air, air (Rachel: Baby, No air) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Finn: Hard for me to breathe) No air, air (Rachel: Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air ) It's no air, no air Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Rachel and Finn: It's no air, no air Brittany, Quinn and Puck: No Air (Rachel: No) No Air (Finn: No, No) No Air (Rachel: Oh) No Air (Rachel: No Air) Finn and Rachel: No Air Kategorie:Videos